real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Even Evil Has Standards
Regardless of how evil a person is, the old saying that everyone has a good side as well as a bad one rings true. Here is a list of examples of "Even Evil Has Standards" where commonly bad people or organisations do good things. *The Ku Klux Klan denounced all actions of Fred Phelps, leader of the Westboro Baptist Church. This shows that even than the Ku Klux Klan, a group known for its racist hatemongering, thought that their actions were too hateful for even them. *Another example regarding the Ku Klux Klan involves D.C Stephenson , whose actions were so evil that the Klan itself diminished greatly. *Also the Ku Klux Klan was supportive of the Prohibition movement. *Fred Phelps, the leader of the Westboro Baptist Church was a Civil Rights lawyer during the 1950's and 1960's and the Westbro Baptist Church is openly against racism and use of violence in their teachings. *Street and motorcycle gangs such as Hell's Angels, often volunteer to protect funeral services/burials from being harrassed by the Westboro Baptist Church. *Al-Qaeda sharply criticized Iran's president over his suggestions that the U.S. government was behind the 9/11 attacks, dismissing his comments as "ridiculous." **In 2014, they expressed outrage with a Syrian extremist sliced off the right hand of a man, who was busted for theft, and tweeting about live. *Franco's Spain was the only country involved in rescuing Jews from the Nazi's by giving them Spanish citizenship en masse. These actions led to the rescue of a minimum of 46,000 Jews. *Japan also helped save Jews from the Nazis during World War II. *Many of Hitler's allies such as Hungary, Bulgaria, and Italy was opposed to the Holocaust. Surprisingly, even Heinrich Himmler tried to talk him out of it at first. **Hitler's chief ally, Mussolini, appointed Jews to government jobs before he became more of a puppet as the war dragged on and accepted a sword from an Algerian leader, at least showing a facade of respect for local culture despite his wishes for a new Roman Empire. This, of course, makes some sense as the Roman Empire was culturally bigoted rather then racially bigoted. A black man even served as a General in their army, which was incredibly unique given the time period. The underlying reason though was it helped maintain an effective empire. *Alejandro Toledo as candidate for president of Peru, started an international campaing for extradite Alberto Fujimori in 2001. *President Alan García of Peru supported military actions against Muammar Gaddafi in 2011, final year of his second non-consecutive term, same year that Gaddafi dies. *Criminals that were arrested for crimes against children are often brutalized, raped, and even killed by other inmates. In one instance, a criminal was arrested for raping and killing a little girl named Katie. When the other inmates found out what he did, they entered his cell and tattooed "Katie's Revenge" on his forehead. *An inmate at Russia’s Black Dolphin was interview for the documentary about Russian prison when he was asked about his life as a mobster. He explains that adult men were the only targets he was allowed to kill because women and children were viewed as defenseless, therefore attacking them was banned. *The Nazis refused to burn Paris when the allies were approaching. *Many Nazi officials refused to enforce Adolf Hitler's orders to destroy Germany during his latter years, considering it too extreme even for them. Hitler at the time even went as far as claiming Germans should die for allowing the defeat to happen. *Malcolm X, despite his radical beliefs, was known to denounce some of the more volatile Black Supremacists following a change of heart, such as the Nation of Islam and was ironically assassinated by black supremacits for being soft. *Richard Nixon was a kind family man, helped end segregation in the South, improved life for the native Americans and withdrew from Vietnam. *George Wallace ended his racist beliefs and redeemed himself. *Most law enforcers in Tudor Britian refused to enforce the stricter version of the Tudor Poor Laws that would make vagabonds slaves if convicted with the death sentence for repeat offenders, though they still enforced whipping and exile. **Those who were Able Bodied Poor were offer work at the pariah and were paid for their service, while the government allowed parishes to give aid to "Helpless" poor, mainly the eldery and the disabled, while children were given apprenticeship paid while learning a trade. *Many Angry Mobs would actively attack during British history as a response to certain wrongs, before the Angry Mob there was also Peasant Revolts. *Germans tried to assasinate Hitler during his reign, one such incident nearly resulted in his death and he flew into a murderous rage - ordering the deaths of many suspects. *Many Black Supremacists do not support those who preach death to other races, prefering instead for racial segragation (this is a divide amongst Black Supremacists, some of which believe the fight against Whites should be with words and others who truly believe in violence). *Nick Griffin, the leader of the BNP, has constantly claimed he does not support thugs that actively harm others - despite it being classed as a White Supremacist group the modern BNP also has people of non-White ethnicity in it and claim to be "pro-British" - this has made the National Front label them as "soft". *Adolf Hitler had a love for children, was kind and caring towards animals (including his dog Blondi, who he was very upset to have killed, but did so because he afraid she would be tortured by the Russians if caught) and was also a vegetarian for ethical reasons. He outlawed vivisection on live animals and championed animal rights. Depsite his antisemitic views, he actually had a warm affection to several Jews including the Jewish doctor who had treated his mother for cancer calling him a "Edeljude" (noble Jew). He even ordered that those Jews including the doctor were to be allowed to flee to other countries and not be harassed. He also admired World War I veterans regardless of their ethnicity and was a lot more forgiving towards women. http://www.futilitycloset.com/wp-content/uploads/2005/11/2005-11-01-hitlers-soft-side.jpg *Most organized crime cartels such as the Mafia do not engage in senseless acts of violence like street-gangs and hooligans do - however they will still commit terrible crimes, ableit not as reckless. *The Mafia was openly targeted by Facism and the Nazis, in fact the Mafia helped out the American army during World War II. * Alfredo Stroessner and his colleague Augusto Pinochet were opposed to Fidel Castro. * Fujimori in his fight against Shining Path, achieves incarcerate to its leader Abimael Guzmán. * Vargas Llosa opposes to the pardon to Fujimori, who was responsible of tragic self coup of Sunday 5 April 1992, besides of being also responsible of human rights violation. *The IRA, though no longer an active terrorist group, tried to clean up the streets of Ireland by shooting the kneecaps off drug-dealers and minor criminals in vigilante-style attacks. * Gaddafi supported with weapons and resources to Revolutionary Left Movement of Chile in his fight against regime of Pinochet. *Al Capone created a soup kitchen for the poor due to the bad economy during the Great Depression. *The Church of Satan are against abortion and harming children. Anton Szandor LaVey in interviews quoted that the Church of Satan won't take in child molesters into their religion. *The Aryan Brotherhood refused to protect Charles Manson for his group had murdered Sharon Tate when she was pregnant. They refuse to protect anyone who was resonsible for a child's death in general. *Yakuza, a Japanese-based criminal organization simialr to the Mafia, were the first groups to sent aid following the 1995 Kobe earthquake and Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami in 2011. Their aid arrived before the government did. *Passed during the time of the Soviet Union in 1918, teachers could get fired and/or face time in a labor camp if they were caught using corporal punishments on students. *Unlike Joseph Stalin who recriminalized it and had serious hatred against homosexuals, Vladimir Lenin was gay-friendly and passed laws allowing gays to be out in the open without worry. *While homosexuals can be executed in Iran, however transgender people in Iran don't face such punishment and even had their sex-reassignment surgeries are paid by the government. *J. Edgar Hoover, despite being one of the most bigoted men of all time and a well-known racist, was opposed to Franklin Rosevelt illegally detaining Japanese-Americans, viewing it as unnecessary. *Enver Hoxha supported women's rights. *Benito Mussolini fought the Mafia to the point where in the 30's the mafia in Italy was almost completely crushed with their members either executed, imprisoned, in hiding or having immigrated to America. after he restored order to a reeling Italy in the 1920s, Winston Churchill even praised him. When he invaded and conquered Ethiopia he put an end to slavery. In the mid 1930's slavery was still being practiced in Ethiopia against the rules set out by the League of Nations and International Law. When Hitler began the extermination of the Jews Mussolini turned Italian occupied Europe into a safe haven for Jews, although anti-Jewish laws were in place, he refused to deport them to concentration camps. It got to the point where leading Nazis complained about his leniency with the Jews. After Italy surrendered in late 1943 he expressed regret for his actions and the mistakes that he had made in his life. *Nudists during the time of East Germany were left alone and were even encouaged. *Genghis Khan called for religious tolerance, treating Christians and Muslim no different than his own people. *Joe García, unlike other political people of Cuban American lobby (Ted Cruz, David Rivera, Lincoln Diaz-Balart and Mario Diaz-Balart, who are republican partisans), is gay friendly and solidary with non-Cuban Latin Americans (including non-Cuban Hispanic and Latino Americans) and hispanophone people who don't know speak English or understand the language orally. *Many of the people who saved the Jews from the Nazi's concentration camps were Anti-Semitic, they just weren't that Anti-Semitic. *Despite Iran's hatred for the United States, the government openly condemned the September 11th terrorist attacks against the United States and offered condolences follow the Sandy Hook shooting committed by Adam Lanza on December 14th, 2012. *Gavrillo Princip the assassin of Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria and his wife Sophie which resulted in World War I, insisted that Sophie wasn't to be assassinated and that her death with her husband was an accident on his part. He had also lost several of his siblings during the Archduke's leadership and believed that his killing of the Archduke was a good deed. *Andrew Johnson helped exemplify the virtues that defines East Tennesseans. *Stalin modernized Russia and fought against the Nazi War Machine. He was absolutely devoted to his daughter Svetlana, whose homework he checked nightly - although things changed radically when she grew up. At one pont, Svetlana played a game with her father where she pretended she was the dictator of Russia. It appears that Stalin enjoyed playing with her as he and and the whole Politburo pretended to obey her orders. *Omar al-Bashir helped in the construction of the Merowe Dam, the heightening and lengthening of the Roseires Dam, the large expansion in electricity generation, the construction of five new bridges across the River Nile, the construction of a relatively large number of highways and roads compared to previous presidents, drilling oil and building oil refineries and oil pipes, the establishment of 36 new universities, major improvements and expansions in domestic water pipelines and services, introducing a legal system based on Shariah Law, and ending the longest war in Africa by bringing peace with the South. *Oliver Cromwell outlawed Bear-baiting, an extreamly cruel and inhuman sport were caged bears are poked, prodded and stabbed with spears. *The American Nazi Party denounced the mass shooting of the Wisconsin Sikh Temple which was committed by a fellow Nazi member Wade Michael Page. Category:List Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Anti - Villain Category:Anti-Heroes Category:On & Off Villains Category:Heroes Turned To The Dark Side Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Image Needed